Kissed By Frost - Loki Laufeyson
by MireyaAndCharlotte
Summary: Summary is at the top of the first chapter. Couldn't fit it all on here, and I couldn't shorten it without making it sound stupid!
1. The Midgardian

_**Story Summary: **_**She was an outsider. A human raised on Asgard ever since she was found by Frigga. It was unclear, how exactly she ended up on their realm. What was clear, was that she wasn't welcomed among the other Asgardians, but not all thought she was untrustworthy. After Thor is banished for starting a war with an ancient enemy the throne falls to the youngest prince when his father falls into the Odinsleep. Feeling betrayed after learning the truth, he can't help but want revenge on the people who lied to him, even if it means going as far as manipulating the one person who trusted him to get it.**

Asgard is one of the nine realms and has been home to the Asgardians for thousands of years. It wasn't until fifteen years ago, Asgard became home to a human as well. It was just a normal day in the city, filled with joy and laughter throughout the streets. The Queen of Asgard was out and about with her two sons: Thor and Loki, while her King was attending a council meeting. It wasn't long before the younger prince provoked his older brother and the two of them took off down the street.

The golden haired woman shook her head at her sons childish antics. She loved them both equally but, wished they didn't fight as often as they did. Frigga began making her way down the cobble stone street the two princes had taken when an explosion is heard, sending a vibration through the city.

Smoke, ash and fire, filled the air. The Queen feared for her sons and started running down the street, in the direction the explosion happened in. The closer the woman got, the thicker the smoke and ash became. The explosion had damaged buildings, and homes. Soldiers were already roaming through the streets, while others searched in the air. looking for any signs of who was responsible for this. Frigga was a skillful fighter and a very powerful witch. As she approached the scene of where most of the damage took place and drew her sword.

The ones that survived were running in every direction, men, women, and children were yelling and screaming through the streets. A group of soldiers from the kingdom had caught up to the Queen.

"My Queen, you should go back to the kingdom. It's not safe out here." The captain of the guard insisted.

"I'm not leaving until I find my sons." Frigga informed the warrior.

"The King has ordered us to escort you back safely, my Lady." Captain tried again as more and more soldiers showed up to help search for the wounded and take them to the healing room.

"And I said, I am not leaving until I know where my sons are!" The woman pressed sternly and continued her way through the carnage with the soldiers right behind her. Frigga looked among her dead people for her sons but she had no luck, but took it as a sign of hope that Thor and Loki were still alive and she would reunite with them soon.

They searched in groups down the many streets that were hit. Finally the woman's prayers were answered when she spotted both, Thor and Loki helping to free others that were stuck under the rubble. Frigga ran over to them and hugged both her sons. Despite the fact the two princes always didn't see eye to eye on things, they always stuck together when they needed too and she knew one day they both would make great kings.

"What could have caused this?" Thor questioned as he looked in the sky and all around before looking back at his mother. " It's like it came out of nowhere." The blonde prince added.

"I'm not sure my son, but that this a matter for your father." Frigga stated as she took looked around wondering where it could have possibly come from.

"What about Heimdall?" The dark haired prince suggested. "He sees and hears all. He would know who did this."

"Like I said. This is a matter for your father to handle. Now we should get back, we wouldn't want him to worry." The queen told them.

"I will figure this out, mother. I will show father that I will be a worth king to our people and protector of the realms." Thor proclaimed. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brothers words. Frigga couldn't help but smile, he was so much like his father. The three of them were about to head back to the kingdom when they heard a noise come from inside one of the house that had only been partially demolished.

They heard it again. "It sounds like a child." The woman insisted, looking at how unstable the structure looked but she couldn't leave this child trapped and alone and stepped over the many huge pieces of stone that was in front of her.

"Mother, it's not safe. You could get hurt." Thor told her, grabbing her by the arm.

"There's a child in there that needs our help."

"It's probably just a cat you heard crying out. I am sure it will figure out a way to get free, but its not worth this building collapsing on you." Thor told her.

"Let me go Thor. You are not the king...yet and as your queen I order you and your brother to wait out here." She declared. The blonde one released his hold on his mothers arm and muttered something under his breath that was too quiet for even Loki to hear, as their mother disappeared into the building.

Twenty minutes had gone by and the woman had yet to return. Thor was getting impatient by the minute. They should have gone in with their mother. Meanwhile the younger prince just stood there, calm as can be, listening to his brother natter.

Finally the golden haired woman came back out, unharmed but it appeared she wasn't alone. It was a little girl, clinging to their mothers hand and held a stuff dolly in the other. The child couldn't be more then five years old and she was covered in soot and had some minor cuts on her face and arms from the explosion. Her clothing also appeared to have blood on it, but it wasn't hers.

The little girl stood behind Frigga trembling, staring up at the brothers who both looked at her oddly.

"Do you know this child, mother?" Thor asked.

The Queen shook her head. "I've never seen this girl in my life. But she's coming back with us until we find who this child belongs to." The four of them headed back to the kingdom, accompanied by a few of the guards for extra protection. The girl never let go of Frigga's hand and the odd time look behind her at the two princes and the guards with their terrifying big swords.

Once, they got to the kingdom, Frigga wanted to take the child to the healing room to make sure she hadn't been hurt. Thor and Loki followed their mother, and the guards went to inform their King that they had returned. They placed the girl on the examination table and was quite fascinated by the strange colors and swirly things above her. One of the healers informed the Queen, that there was no way this child was Asgardian. If she were these minor cuts she had would have healed themselves instantly and they had barely begun to show any progress of healing, which left only one option - she was human.

Human's weren't allowed to live on Asgard, it was not accepted in their society and yet she was dressed in their clothing. This child was either taken from Midgard or an Asgardian had a child with a human and didn't think they would discover what she really was.

The healer began cleaning off the dry blood from the girls face and arms when the King entered the healing room. " Frigga, I was beginning to get worried. Are you and our sons alright?" The King asked his Queen

"Were fine." She told him. Odin was about to say something when the child caught his attention.

"What do we have here? Who's child is this?" Odin asked.

The healers looked at their Queen before answering the King." We are not sure. She's a human child, my King." The healer informed.

Odin turned to one of his guards. " Take her back to Midgard." The soldier nodded to his King and went towards the child when she jumped off the table, landing on the ground and instantly hid behind Frigga.

"My love, this child is frightened. She has no one. No family." Frigga stated.

"She doesn't belong here. Midgard has adoption agencies. Someone will take this child in." Odin told her. Frigga looked down at the child and saw the terror that filled her ember colored eyes. She must of saw something or someone. That had to be the reason this girl would not speak.

"What if she saw something. Someone could be after her. No one will be able to protect this child on Midgard. She'd be safer here." The woman protested.

"This child is not our concern. She will go back to Midgard." The King said firmly. Frigga refused to let the little girls hand go. There had to be a reason she found this child and she asked to speak to her husband in private and asked her sons to stay with the girl until they came back and the three of them were left alone in the healing room.

It was quiet at first. Loki had taken a seat in a chair with a book in his hands, while Thor continued to have a stare down with this puny being. He was going to get this child to speak one way or another. " Who are you, mortal? How did you get here?" Thor demanded in a calm tone. The girl just looked at him and remained silent. " Answer me!" He shouted this time, causing the child to back up a bit.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, brother." Loki stated, looking up from his book.

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out brother. Very helpful." Thor replied in annoyance. The younger prince smirked and returned to his reading. Thor huffed in annoyance and stepped closer to the girl who only backed away more. " I'm not going to ask you again! What is your name and how did you get here?!"

"Yes, Thor lets yell at the child now. Maybe she'll answer you this time." Loki pipped up, closing his book as he glanced at the frighten girl and then back to his brother.

"Shut up, Loki!" Thor hissed back. " I am Thor, son of Odin and demand you answer my questions, human!" The blonde prince thundered as he came at the girl who ran right underneath his legs and managed to crawl underneath the counter where the prince couldn't get her.

Loki broke out laughing, finding this whole thing amusing, especially when the child out smarted his brother. " Let me know when you want my help brother, just say the word." The dark haired prince offered.

Thor got up from the ground and looked at his brother. " And what do you suggest then, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki remained in his seat and with a wave of his hand a butterfly emerged from his palm and it flew over to where the girl was hiding out to entice her to come out. The human looked up and smiled when the tiny insect landed on her hand and then it flew away and she started to crawl out from underneath the counter to try and catch it.

The god of mischief might not have looked like he was paying attention much to this child but he noticed enough that this girl had never let go of her dolly until this moment and got up from his spot, leaving an illusion of himself and grabbed the girls toy. The butterfly disappeared and the girl turned around to see Loki taking her favorite toy.

"Give it back." The girl begged as she held out her hand to try and take it, but Loki held it just high enough out of her reach.

"So she can speak," Loki said as he stood in his spot and bent down to the girls height, looking at her curiously. He was very intrigued on how this human managed to slip passed their borders unseen by Heimdall. " Tell you what. I'll give it back to you, if you tell us who you are?" He challenged.

The little girl glared at the blonde one and then looked at her doll. She had to get it back, it was the last thing her mother gave to her before she was killed. " My name is Emelia." She hesitantly answered.

"Emelia." He repeated, giving the girl her doll back that she hugged tightly. " See brother, I told you you would need my help."

"Yeah, yeah, very clever brother." Thor grumbled, walking over to stare out the massive window. It was nearly nightfall and the King and Queen had yet to come back. Loki decided to entertain the child with his magic, she found it quite amusing especially when Loki would turn Thor into animals. Thor on the other hand was not amused by this at all.

Emelia eventually started to get tired and passed out in one of chairs when Frigga and Odin returned to the room. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but Odin knew his Queen had a kind heart. Especially when it came to motherless children. The girl would be raised in Asgard, although the King still had a bad feeling about this girl, he didn't trust her, but maybe Frigga was right. That explosion in the city had to have happened for a reason and finding this human girl wasn't a coincidence. Maybe somebody was after her and they would probably try again.

Loki and Thor informed that they now knew the girls name and told them but that was all she felt like sharing for now. Emelia's mother's last words to her before she died was that she couldn't trust anyone in Asgard. The Queen picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to an empty room that had already been made up by some guards and placed her in the bed and closed the door.


	2. Enemy Intrusion

Its now 2011. Fifteen years since Emelia had been found on Asgard. Emelia knew growing up she was always different from her people. She did not have super-strength, didn't heal fast when she got hurt and didn't posses the gift of magic like some were. The Asgardian's however didn't see her as one of their own. She was a human, an outsider who now knew things no other human could ever imagine existed.

However, Emelia wasn't completely alone in this enchanting city. She had Thor: The God of Thunder and Loki: The God of Mischief. The two princes of Asgard. Against the Kings wishes, Thor throughout the years taught her how to fight and wield a number of their different weapons. He thought it was only right, that she should be able to defend herself. But no matter how much Thor cared for her like a little sister he had to protect, like everyone else, knew she wasn't really one of them and there for she always felt he didn't fully accept her because of what she was.

Then there was Loki, her best-friend and trickster. The mortal was many things to the God of Mischief, his friend, sometimes a pawn in his tricks against his brother, trustworthy, one of the only ones that could sneak up on him without being aware of it and more. But the one thing she never was, was a burden. He never took the fact that she was a human a sign of weakness. He always treated her like she was one of them. The younger prince of Asgard often forgot Emelia only was just a human when he involved her in his schemes without her even realizing she was part of it until it was too late and resulted in her getting seriously hurt that required weeks of bed rest. Each time he ended up getting her injured from his chaos he was sure she would become afraid of him, not want to be friends with him or talk to him, but she always surprised him when she forgave him.

Emelia was in her room getting ready for Thor's big day. It was the God of Thunder's coronation to become King. The whole city was going to be there. The young woman had only been invited to come because Loki begged his mother to allow it, knowing Frigga actually liked Emelia. The human often missed out on a lot of events in the kingdom, because Odin did not want her presence among his people, forcing her to remain in her room or wandering the city, but she never stayed alone for long. Loki always found away to sneak away from the festivities without really leaving and two of them would find their own trouble to get into.

The young woman was just finishing putting on a blue Asgardian dress when there was a knock on her door. Out of nervousness she tucked her blonde wavy hair behind her eyes. She knew who it was, and still till this day he still made her nervous when ever she was around him. Emelia opened the door to see Loki standing at her door. He too was dressed in his ceremony clothing and his horned headpiece. A few minutes of silence went by before one of them finally spoke.

"You look nice," Loki said, causing Emelia to smile shyly, feeling her cheek begin to heat up and she hoped they weren't as red as they felt.

"Thank you, my prince." Emelia replied, giving a curtsy.

"Emelia, how many times must I tell you, that's not necessary." The prince pressed, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's the proper thing to do when addressing a royal." She retorted, closing her door behind her. "Are you ready?" The young woman asked before he could say anything else on the matter.

"Just about. Something's missing."

Emelia cocked a brow, wondering what he meant by this. He suddenly waved his hand in front of her, but didn't see anything appear or so she thought. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Look for yourself." The trickster smirked and walked her towards the first mirror in the hallway. She saw the white flowery crown. It was nothing too excessive but not too plain either, which Emelia preferred. She didn't like drawing attention to herself.

The human looked back at Loki. " It's beautiful Loki, but you didn't have to do that." "Of course I did." He told her as he reached with his finger and untucked her hair from behind her ears. "There now were ready." The prince held out his arm and she took it.

"Where are we going?" Emelia questioned when she realized they weren't headed for the throne.

"To find my brother." Was all Loki would say.

Directly under the throne room, a gloomily lit hall. Banners hang on either side to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lit room. Giant doors open at one end. A huge figure silhouetted against the bright light beyond walks forward. Hammer in hand, he reaches the end of a raised platform. An Attendant hands the figure a goblet of wine. He downs it quickly, hurls it towards the fire directly below.

"Another!" Thor's voice shouted. The cup smashes, the alcohol causes the fire to glow intensely - and, for a moment, brightly lit, and seen full length, like a King to be, is the mighty Thor. He proceeds down the center of the Hall.

Loki and Emelia are at the other end, massively shadowed on one of the great banners, the shape of two great horns. As Thor approaches, the horn shapes move, and then, from the shadows at the side, emerges Loki, wearing his horned headpiece, with Emelia right behind him. They stand by a brazier at the foot of steps that lead up to the crowded throne room.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked, as he turned to look at his brother.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor challenged.

"There was the time in Nornheim..." The dark haired prince reminded.

"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

Emelia didn't have the slightest clue what the brothers were talking about, but it was clearly before her time. The Attendant from earlier approaches with another goblet of wine for Thor.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki countered.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks." The King to be mocked. The Attendant stifles a laugh. Loki notices, and doesn't like it. He gestures towards the goblet in the Attendant's hand. Eels pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering out and across the terrified Attendant's hand. He screams, hurls the goblet to the ground. Loki chuckles. Emelia shrieked as one of the eels slithered passed her making her jump back and grab Loki's arm in fright.

"Seriously, Loki..." Emelia grumbled annoyed that she had been fooled by another one of Loki's tricks. The God of Mischief gestures to the writhing eels on the ground. They turn back to spilled wine, the illusion shattered. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Just a bit of fun." Loki stated as he looked towards the Attendant. " Right, my friend?"

The Attendant isn't so sure and looks at the human like she knew the answer why Loki did the things that he does, but even she had yet to know the reason. Thor dons his Eagle-winged helmet.

"Nice feathers." Loki stated and Emelia muffled a snicker.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?"

"I was being sincere!" Loki growled.

"You're incapable of sincerity." Thor spat back.

"Am I?" Loki looks his brother in the eye, all pretense lost. " I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

The God of Thunder searched his brother's face, sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very, very good liar. Maybe both. Thor puts an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder. " Thank you." The two brothers take in the moment a beat, then:

"Give us a kiss." Loki taunted pointing at his cheek.

"Stop." Thor grumbled unimpressed. Emelia couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Loki really did know how to ruin a perfect moment. Thor makes the final adjustments to his ceremonial wear. "How do I look?" He asked the two of them.

"Like a king." Emelia stated with a smile. Thor would be a great king along with his brother by his side to give him counsel when he needed it, but Loki was terrible for getting under his brother's skin for his own fun. She would know, she had been part of Loki's many schemes against Thor. The three of them suddenly hear the blast of a ceremonial horn.

"It's time." The trickster informed.

"You two go ahead." Thor insisted. Loki casts his brother a wary look. " I'll be along. Go on you two." Loki placed a gentle hand on the human's back and escorted inside the palace.

"I have to go find my mother, I will see you in there. " Loki told her, as he took hold of her hand and kissed the top. It wasn't the first time she's wondered, but she was curious as to why Loki's touch always seemed colder compared to her neutral warm temperature.

"Loki I know you. Your not planning to do anything mischievous are you?" Emelia challenged watching his expression turn into a smirk.

"Why would you think that? Do you really think I would ruin my brothers, big day?"

"Well I would like to think that you are actually going to be the good brother that I know you are and celebrate in Thor's big day. He loves you Loki and I know you love him."

"Then a good brother is what I'll be." Loki declared.

Emelia had lost count of how many times Loki had manipulated her but she hoped one of these times he actually meant what he said. The human joined the others in the throne room. Emelia ignored the numerous glares the Asgardian's gave her as she stood by the front just before the steps of the throne.

Loki and Frigga enter. Loki takes his place at the front of the hall alongside the others. With another blast of the horn, the crowd goes silent as the Einherjar honor guard moves into formation. They part to reveal - Odin Sitting atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He holds his spear Gungnir before him. He exudes all the power and majesty of a Ruler of Asgard. Frigga joins him at his side. He looks around the hall, casts a glance over to the Warriors. Thor is nowhere to be seen. Odin looks to Loki. Loki shrugs. Odin isn't pleased. A murmur spreads through the crowd.

Just then, at the back of the hall, up the steps from the lower level -Mjolnir Roars up into the hall, Thor strides cockily into the hall behind it, catching it behind his back. The CROWD erupts in cheers. Thor spins his hammer with a flourish, holds it up before the crowd, basking in the moment, relishing the adoration, whipping his audience up into a frenzy.

"Oh, please." Sif said quietly as she smiled at her friend coming through the crowd. Odin watches from the front, not liking this showy display.

As the sound of the cheers echo from above, the odd, cold breeze picks up in the Vault. The Guards rub their limbs to warm themselves. They grow increasingly uneasy, sensing something's not right. They exchange a look, then walk the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a Casket sits undisturbed upon a pedestal. Large shadows suddenly loom over them. They look up and shout in terror as they raise their weapons.

Thor finishes stirring up the crowd, then reaches the front of the room, kneels on one knee before his mother and father. Frigga casts him an admonishing glance. Thor winks up at her. She can't help but smile. Odin strikes Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening boom. The crowd falls silent. Odin speaks with quiet, effortless authority. He raises Gungnir before him.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born." Odin continued as everyone listened intently. " So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King.

The bodies of the Guards are flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn with ice. We don't see their attackers clearly, just catch glimpses of them in the shadows - but they are large and blue-skinned. One of the creatures lifts the Casket off its stand and turns to go. But, as they do, the intricate latticework behind the Casket starts to separate and retract, revealing something standing in the shadows behind it. As the creatures walk away, a fiery glow rises behind them. They turn back around. Now it's their turn to scream.

The ceremony continues. "Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King." Odin declared.

As Emelia continued to stand by the other Asgardian, she suddenly got the chills and started to shiver and rub her limbs for warmth. At first she thought it was only her but she saw the Warriors Three and the rest of the crowd doing the same. Thor turns back to face his father. Odin looks upon his son with pride.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear." Thor replied.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear." Thor said once again.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice creeps across the surface of the large banners around the hall, making an eerie cracking sound. Thor, his comrades, and the crowd see it too. "Frost giants..." Odin utters when he realizes what is happening.


End file.
